Spock's Dress (Traduction)
by cassandra quail
Summary: Spock essaye un nouvel uniforme. Un petit coup au sexisme de TOS.


AN: Je voudrais remercier estelle0 pour vérifier la traduction.

* * *

C'était une journée ordinaire sur le vaisseau Enterprise, et le Capitaine Kirk s'assit sur sa chaise, regardant les étoiles qui volaient au-delà de la fenêtre en voyageant à-vers sa prochaine mission. Il prit paresseusement un bloc note et signa le communiqué, avant de le rendre à son officier sans aucune reconnaissance de son existence. Elle se rétrécit les yeux et poussa un soupir doux, avant de redresser sa jupe consciemment et partir de la passerelle en ayant l'intention de finir ses documents. Elle était inconfortablement consciente du regard des hommes tandis qu'elle marchait.

Alors que Kirk tournoyait sur sa chaise distraitement, il remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un sur la passerelle. Où était Spock ? Cependant il eut à peine le temps de se demander où était l'officier des sciences que celui-ci était dans le turbolift.

« Spock ! » s'exclama Kirk, avec un gloussement mal caché tandis que Spock entra. Il mit la main sur son menton pour couvrir en partie son petit sourire. « C'est un - » il toussa « - un choix intéressant d'uniforme. »

Spock haussa un sourcil. Il regarda la bleue robe qu'il portait, et puis regarda Kirk.

« Je n'arrive pas à voir ce que vous trouvez si amusant, Capitaine. »

« Bien, M. Spock… Les officiers mâles ne choisissent pas habituellement un uniforme comme ça, » dit Kirk, agitant sa main dans la direction de Spock.

Spock alla à son poste, et s'assit modestement, ne faisant pas attention au sourire du Capitaine.

« Si vous insistez pour que je défende mon choix d'uniforme, Capitaine, j'ai seulement prit une décision logique. » Il se leva. « La jupe permet à mes jambes plus de liberté de mouvement, et mon corps peut mieux réguler ma température tandis que je travaille à côté d'un ordinateur qui a tendance à surchauffer. Franchement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi cet uniforme n'est pas plus populaire parmi le reste de l'équipage. »

Kirk haussa les épaules avec un marmonnement réservé d'assentiment. Il regarda Spock de la tête aux pieds, et dit, « Faites demi-tour, Spock. »

Un peu confus, le Vulcain le fit et Kirk hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. « Je crois que vous portez très bien la jupe. »

Spock ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis, « Jim – est-ce que vous venez d'examiner mon postérieur ? »

Les yeux de Kirk s'élargirent alors qu'il toussa, mal à l'aise. Il eut l'air honteux et dit, « Mais je – vous devez savoir comment ces robes améliorent votre forme. Elles sont faites pour pousser les autres à vous regarder. »

La passerelle était complètement silencieuse le reste de l'équipage écouta la conversation. Uhura redressa sa jupe, regardant le capitaine avec colère.

« Bien, » dit Spock, en asseyant à son poste. « Voilà la raison pour laquelle cet uniforme reste impopulaire parmi les officiers mâles. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Spock ? » dit Kirk.

« Premièrement, vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux, » répondit-il. « Deuxièmement, il est acceptable – même évident – selon votre avis, de me regarder d'une façon qui serait totalement inappropriée si je portais mon uniforme régulier. »

Kirk eut l'air vraiment gêné, interloqué et tordait ses mains comme s'il essayait de se justifier par cette danse interprétative. Uhura sourit tandis qu'il se tortillait.

« Je vois que vous ne pouvez pas le nier, Capitaine, » dit Spock.

« Bien, M. Spock, » il dit sèchement. « Vous portez votre robe, et moi, je promets que mes yeux ne vont pas errer. »

« J'espère que vous traiterez le reste de l'équipage dans la même façon, » dit-il, et il fit demi-tour pour finalement commencer son travail.

Kirk ne comprit pas la signification des mots de Spock jusqu'à ce que son officier revienne avec encore un presse-papiers de documents. Son regard se déplaça sur les jambes bien proportionnées de la femme, et il remarqua que sa robe était si courte que sa culotte Starfleet était visible en dessus. Honteux de son comportement, il se força à regarder son visage, et lui redonna le bloc note. Il arriva à cracher, « Merci, Officier, » alors qu'elle partait.


End file.
